


Debauched

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Cuffs, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gags, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Spanking, Sub Stephen Strange, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Dom Tony Stark takes sub Stephen Strange apart piece by piece. No one else gets that privilege. Only Tony.





	Debauched

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Both Tony and Stephen stood naked in the bedroom of the New York Sanctum. The sorcerer had his back to Stark who was placing a pair of cuffs on Strange. The cuffs were wide and lined with a soft material so as not to aggravate Stephen's hands.

“If they start to hurt more than usual or if they go numb…” the genius started.

“I'll use my safe word or signal,” Strange finished, eager to get to the play part of their session.

Tony swatted the sub on the ass. “Watch your mouth, oh magic one, or you'll be in a world of hurt.”

“Yes, sir.” All the blow had done was make the sorcerer's cock that much harder. It was standing up proudly, eager to be touched.

With a shove, Stark started Stephen moving towards the bed. When they got to it, he ordered the sorcerer to kneel on it.

Strange shot him a look that earned him another swat on the ass. “I expect immediate compliance and a ‘yes, sir.’”

“Yes, sir,” the sorcerer growled. He started trying to climb onto the high bed with his hands restrained behind his back. Only after he had made several failed attempts, did Tony deign to assist him.

“Your sorcery didn’t help you there,” Tony snarked.

Once Strange had knelt upright on the bed, the Dom grabbed a blindfold off the bedside table. He placed it securely over Stephen's eyes and tied it behind his head. The sorcerer's cock gave a twitch in approval.

As for Stark, he took a moment to admire the strong, muscular man who had surrendered himself up to him. It made his own cock swell and his entire body tingle with arousal. 

Before he proceeded with the next step, he moved in close and licked a stripe along the sorcerer's long neck. He trembled with the urge to bite, but held back. “Show me your safe signal.”

Stephen couldn't snap his fingers due to the damage they had suffered, but he could cause a spray of harmless sparks that would make themselves known no matter the position he was in. He did so now.

“Good boy,” Stark praised, then he gave into his urge and bit down on the sorcerer's shoulder.

Strange cried out, pain shooting through him. It was too much, yet he tilted his head, begging for more. The genius obliged, leaving a trail of bite mark along Stephen’s neck and shoulder.

When he was satisfied with his work, Tony drew back. He ran a finger over the sorcerer's perfectly shaped lips. “Lips like these are sinful. They shouldn’t be ignored.” He pressed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, his hands going to the back of Strange's head and holding him in place. He drew back, the sorcerer's bottom lip caught between his teeth. Finally letting go, he snagged a gag off the bedside table.

The genius pressed the ball of the gag between Stephen's lips. With practiced ease, he buckled it in place. Strange’s lips looked even more lovely stretched around the unforgiving gag. Tony leaned forward and kissed the corner of his sub's mouth. “You look delectable like this.”

The sorcerer smiled around the gag, drinking in the praise. A moment later, he gasped as his Dom pinched and twisted his nipples. He squirmed under Stark's attentions, his nipples growing over-sensitive.

The genius loved the way Stephen responded. He had bought a new toy, nipple clamps, for his sub because of it. Grabbing the them, he let them jingle before he placed one of the clamps on the sorcerer’s left nipple. Strange let out a pained, delighted moan and tossed his head back. He groaned even louder when Tony placed the second clamp on his right nipple.

Stark was incredibly hard. He wanted to take his sub, but Stephen wasn’t quite ready. He sat down and dragged the sorcerer over his lap. Mindful of Strange's hands, he moved them out of the way, then he dropped his hand on the sub's ass. He stroked each luscious globe, then he pulled his hand back and struck his sub across his sit spot. He struck Stephen again and again. On each strike, the sorcerer rubbed his hard and aching cock against Tony's thigh. It wasn't enough to bring him off, but it certainly kept him aroused. As for the genius, it felt like his cock grew with each strike. He couldn't wait much longer.

Tony reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount over Stephen's entrance. Taking his time, he worked a single finger into his sub's hole. He wriggled it around, stretching the muscles and feeling his inner walls. 

Strange made an impatient sound and wiggled his ass. The Dom pulled his finger out and slapped his sub's ass hard. “Patience, brat.” Adding more lube, he worked in two fingers, then three. Stark spent quite some time stretching Stephen. He had to be quite open and loose to accommodate him. Of course, the sorcerer didn’t mind as Tony paid ample attention to his prostate. Each time the genius stroked over it, Strange shivered and moaned beautifully. “You little slut. Just listen to you. I can’t wait to get my cock inside you. I’ll stretch you so wide and fill you. You want that, don’t you?”

Stephen nodded frantically. He was desperate. He wanted more than just Stark’s fingers inside him. He needed that big, beautiful cock to split him open and he needed it now.

The Dom laughed. He easily maneuvered Strange onto his back, several pillows supporting him. Slicking up his cock with lube, he lined himself up with his sub's entrance and entered him in one long motion. Strange's legs were thrown over Tony’s shoulders and the Dom gripped them for purchase as he started fucking the sorcerer. He pounded into him, driving him up the bed.

Stephen cried out in pleasure each time Stark stroked over his prostate, though it was muffled by the gag. He felt so full, so very full. There was nothing else like Tony’s cock moving inside him. The best part was being at his Dom's mercy. Stark could fuck him as hard and as long as he wanted to. The genius hit Strange's prostate particularly hard and the sorcerer's eyes rolled back in his head.

Seeing that drove Stark into a frenzy. He increased his speed and reached down to grasp the sorcerer's cock. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. That extra bit of stimulation drove Stephen over the edge. He came hard, crying out around his gag and clamping down on Tony’s cock. In turn, the Dom came, filling Strange with his come.

In exhaustion, Tony collapsed next to Stephen, but he only allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath. He rolled onto his side and removed Strange's blindfold and gag, then he ordered him to sit up. As soon as Strange had done so, the genius removed the cuffs. He rubbed Stephen's wrists and examined his hands. “Are they okay?”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. “Did I safe signal? No. So they’re fine.”

“You are a smart ass.”

“Maybe, but speaking of asses, you like mine.”

Stark laughed. “Indeed I do. Let’s go get a shower.” He offered Stephen a hand getting off the bed, then they disappeared into the bathroom where more antics ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
